As If Nothing's Changed
by HalfwaytoNowhere142
Summary: Story on hold for now. The war is over and Ron, Harry, and Hermione attempt to figure out what to do next. Ron and Hermione stumble through the beginning of a new relationship, as do Harry and Ginny. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the books, movies, characters, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody hell!" He grabs his throbbing toe and glares at the offending chair in his way.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed around here."

He knows that voice and whirls around in surprise, staring at the doorway to his bedroom and a beautiful sight for sore eyes. "HERMIONE!" He gathers her to him in a big hug and she sighs in contentment. Harry and Ginny burst into the room, having heard Ron yell, and the two break reluctantly apart, staring at each other awkwardly, until Hermione runs to Harry.

"Harry!" She plows into his arms and he staggers backwards before patting her on the back as any brother would. "Everything all set, Hermione? Your parents okay?" She'd gone to Australia to reverse the memory charm and spend time with her parents after re-settling them back into their original home. They agreed that she could come spend the rest of the summer with the Weasely family. Even though it had only been five weeks, it still felt like a lifetime to everyone in the room.

"Fine. They were pretty mad at first, but they understood in the end. That's all that matters, isn't it? Plus, when I went home I was able to grab a few books I've been wanting to read from my room."

Everyone in the room groans good naturally; they were attempting to put school behind them during this fresh start to the summer.

Hermione continues, "In fact. I have a book you and Harry will be interested in, Ginny. Let me check. It's in my bag somewhere." She pulls out her beaded purse and rummages around. Harry and Ginny both mutter something about being needed in the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasely prepare for dinner before bolting from the room.

Hermione stops searching for the book and grins at Ron. "I knew that would work."

Ron is shocked for a moment when he realizes he did it on purpose. "You're sneaky, you know that, Hermione?"

She only shrugs. "Wonder where I got that skill, Ron?"

"Oi! I'm not just some tosser who spies on people! It takes years of practice. You're learning from the best."

She gets up and gently touches his arm. "I was only kidding."

He smiles, but his whole body seems centered on the connection between her hand on his bare forearm. He wants nothing more than to crush her to him and never let go again. Bloody hell, he's missed her. But something stops him from doing what he so desperately wants to and it takes him awhile to realize it: what if she rejects him? What if she only kissed him during the war because they were both about to die? What if she's changed her mind?

Hermione looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to snog her, but he steps away, towards the door. "Reckon we should go help mum with dinner too, yeah?"

She swallows her disappointment as her shoulders slump and her fears are confirmed: he's changed his mind. He doesn't feel that way about her anymore. "All right. I'll be there in a minute. Just let me freshen up."

He nods and rushes from the room, attempting to quell the thought of her 'freshening up' after doing certain...other activities with him. She watches him leave and sighs. This wasn't how she'd hoped to be welcomed back.

* * *

**Review if I should continue. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred is dead. Fred is dead. Fred is dead.

The reality repeats in his head like a chant, never-ending, even though he wishes it would shut the bloody hell up. He's shut himself off from everyone, including Hermione and Harry. He cries in his room when Harry isn't around and hopes no one hears.

Because, even though he might be a prat sometimes, Ron Weasley doesn't want anyone seeing him cry.

Fred is dead. Fred is dead. Fred is dead. A tear slips down his cheek and he wipes it angrily away.

But now, tomorrow, he's leaving to start Auror training. Tomorrow is the orientation. This is what he's always wanted to do with his life, so why does it feel so wrong?

He's sitting on his bed, staring at a Chudley Cannons poster, instead of packing like he's supposed to, when Hermione walks in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ron?" He doesn't respond. He wants to but he's afraid if he does, he'll start sobbing in her arms. He is such a prat.

"Ronald! Answer me!"

He looks up to find her standing with her hands on her jean-clad hips. She's wearing a dark purple t-shirt that nips in at the waist and her curly hair is flowing behind her back, barely contained. She looks beautiful, as usual, although worried about him. Guilt overcomes him but he pushes it away. Fred would know what to do in these situations... He always offered Ron great advice.

Fred is dead. Fred is dead. Fred is-

"RON!"

He realizes he never answered her. "Go 'way, Hermione."

She sits down next to him on the bed. "No! I will not go away! What is with you? When we got back last week, you were fine. And now... it's like you're ignoring everyone, Ronald!"

She's right. Last week, when they got back, he was fine. He was happy it was all over with. But then, as he began to spend time around his family, reality set in. He'd sit down to dinner and neither Fred nor George were there. Fred because he was dead. George because he wished he was dead, holing up in his room, away from the world.

Ron watched his mum cook and clean with a frenzy, often crying when she thought no one was watching. Ron watched Ginny sulk off every morning to the field to play quidditch and come back hours later exhausted-but at least she was so tired she was able to feel nothing. Ron watched Harry walk around the house on tiptoes, with a guilty expression on his face because he thought they had all died for him. And Hermione, she tried to fix everyone by helping out, working and studying so much that she was exhausted. Exhaustion dulled the pain.

Nothing was like it used to be and it scared him. That's why he spent so much time in his room: he didn't want to see how things had changed. He didn't want to see their grief and he didn't want them to see his.

He looks up to find Hermione staring at him again, with a pitying expression on her face and... longing? Surely he's imagining that. Ever since they came back from the war, she hasn't given him any indication she's interested. He reckons she kissed him in the heat of the moment, that's all.

He just wished it was more.

"Ron. Talk to me, please." There are tears in her eyes, and if there's one thing he can't stand more than seeing his mum cry, it's seeing Hermione do the same.

"Sorry. I just have to pack, y'know? Auror orientation begins tomorrow."

She takes a breath, as if to prepare herself to say: "You should stay here. Your family needs you, Ron. George needs you. I-I, um, need you."

She needs him? Elation shoots through him but is quickly dismissed. They're friends, nothing more. He wishes she would stop expecting so much of him. "I'm not doing anyone any good here, Hermione. I just need to do this."

She stands up abruptly. "NO! All you think about is yourself, Ronald Weasley! Going off to be an auror now is ridiculous! Your family needs you! George needs you!"

He knew what she was hinting at. They'd rowed about it earlier this week. She wanted him to go help George in the shop. How dare she tell him what to do? He stands up, facing her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Hermione Granger! I...I can't be here right now! Do you think I like to see my mum crying her eyes out every day? I CAN'T DO THIS! BUT AT LEAST I CAN GET THE BASTARD WHO KILLED HIM" In embarrassment, he realizes he's crying.

She moves forward and grabs him, pulling him to her, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Ron."

He buries his head in her hair, breathing in her fresh scent of flower blossoms, apples, and something that can only be described as Hermione. She holds him as he cries, sobs echoing in his small bedroom.

He quiets after a few minutes and she pulls back and steps away from him, clearly not sure what to say. Who can blame her? What do you say in these sorts of situations?

Suddenly, he wants her gone. He doesn't want to see her so sad and disappointed with him. So, he says, "I'm going, Hermione. And that's final." He knows it will work and it does. She storms out of the room without another word.

He flops back down on his bed and stares at the ceiling, wondering where she's going. Maybe to help mum in the kitchen? Or talk to Harry and Ginny? Or to admonish the twins for a new, dangerous invention. Fred and George always-

He sits up with a start. It's hard to think of him as just George.

Fred is dead. Fred is dead. Fred is dead.

He cries himself to sleep, hoping no one hears.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" His mother is screaming outside the door of his and Harry's room and he groans, glancing at the time.

"Bloody hell!" It's almost 8 o'clock and he's leaving at 8:30. He glances around his disheveled room, noting Harry's absence, the random socks lying about, a few broken quills, and an old _Daily Prophet_ newspaper from before he left for the war. It hits him then. He forgot to pack last night.

He scrambles out of bed and uses his wand to hastily shove everything in his trunk, cursing Harry for not waking him up. Stupid bloke probably spent the night with Ginny. If he did...Ron will curse his-

"RONALD! ARE YOU READY YET?"

He flinches. His mum is pissed that he's almost late. He grabs his trunk and leaves the room without a backward glance.

"YEAH, MUM!" He thunders down the three flights of stairs with his trunk and heads to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

He doesn't expect to find her there, waiting for him. She's eating and already filled up his plate for him. She looks beautiful in her skinny jeans, low boots, blue sweater, and with her hair up in a loose bun.

They don't speak and Ron stuffs his face with food-he only has five minutes until he has to apparate to the ministry for the orientation. He gulps down the last of his orange juice and is getting up when Hermione clears her throat tentatively.

"Ron?" Great. Another row is coming, he can feel it.

She turns to him and stands up. "W-write to me? Okay? I'll... miss you."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Of course, Hermione. I mean, it might not be everyday, what with training starting next week but-"

She cuts him off as she launches herself at him and hugs him tightly. He reveals in the feel of her body against his own before pulling away reluctantly.

"I'll be back after the first part of training, Hermione. It's only until the end of summer." Aurors were trained in three separate sessions. The first was an introductory course with mandatory classes and exams, like university, ugh. The second included more application classes and training exercises and gym everyday to beef them up for work. The third session included a field placement as an Auror-in-training under a senior auror. The first lasted three months while the others lasted four to five. In a year, he'd be an Auror. They sped up the process due to the large amount of Aurors killed during the war.

"Right. Of course. Just, be safe, Ron." He nods and leaves the room, refusing to cry even though she probably is. Girls are so emotional.

Speaking of which, his mum is sobbing and hugging him tightly, begging him to be safe. He waits for Fred and George to tease 'ickle Ronnykins on being all grown up, just as he always imagined they would, but then he remembers and gently disengages from mum before he gets emotional. Being numb is better. It's easier.

"Good luck, mate." Harry hits him gently on the shoulder with his fist. He's working for the ministry for the next year, being interviewed about his role in the war, consoling families, and acting as a liaison between the muggle-borns suspicious about the new administration and the new ministry. Ron knows the last thing Harry wants to do is sit in an office in the ministry all day, but Ron also knows that Harry needs a break from the fighting. As much as he wants revenge, Harry doesn't want to leave Ginny again.

He smiles and waves at everyone before disapparating on the spot.

He feels the familiar squeezing sensation and then he's arrived.


End file.
